Betrayal
by lilith dracul
Summary: When two warring yakuza factions meet with love bloom or will tragedy strike when boundaries are tested. Hannah the daughter of the Karasu faction is asked to infiltrate the Ouran city high school to find information out on the Tora faction that is masquerading as a "host club". Will the hosts find out or will she succeed in her mission to destroy them? OCx? fruity goodness wink
1. calm before the storm

Ok second attempt at a fan fic here….my other one I had written a few weeks ago needs some major love but otherwise…I hope this one has turned out better! It took me days and lots of re-working but here is the first of many chapters! I'm really excited to finally have it posted-I know that I haven't introduced any Ouran high school characters yet…but they will show I promise this is just important background info and I had fun- so please review if you like- it would be nice to hear from everyone- hopefully you will enjoy reading this- its M for a reason however and you will see why at the end- lots of lemon lime fruit punch!- and a first for me- actually- at least on something I'm putting up for others to read-so enjoy-

Hannah cursed her luck having just returned from a particularly frustrating reconnaissance mission only to get the call on her mobile. The vibration, deep in the hidden pocket of her kimono had startled her out of the very nice day dream she was having. Thinking about a warm shower, fuzzy pj's and bed in whatever order she could manage. It was almost enough to not even bother answering but after the damn piece of technology went off again she knew that bed would have to wait. Frustrated she practically ripped a hole in the silk as she fished out the offending pink piece of plastic.

Catching it before the caller could hang up she growled, not waiting or caring for that matter who was on the other end "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT….AND THIS BETTER BE GOOD….OR I WILL KILL YOU."

"I love you to muffin" his voice soft with a hint of laughter hiding behind his words.

She sighed "If it was anyone else Sebastian this phone…"she let the sentence trail off

"You would what darling?"

"Never mind…." She could practically see his closed eyed smirk.

There was a chuckle on the other end of the phone before he continued. "The boss man wants you down in the basement says that there is a little birdy that needs you to help him sing."

She rolled her eyes at the phone forgetting that he couldn't see her. "I'm so sure that is exactly what he said."

"Hey I'm just the messenger, don't shoot me…." He chuckled again with his damn infuriating masculine sexy laugh that sent shivers down her spine every time.

She could feel the smile creeping on her face the one reserved only for him, that same goofy look that she caught on other girl's faces before. The very one that made her want to slap said girl over the head to get them to knock it off. But why did he have to be so delicious….and why was she thinking like that in the first place…..she face palmed. She must be really tired or over worked or both to think that about her best friend in that way. He batted for the other team for goddess sake.

"Hannah?"

"Hannah are you there….."

"Huh…"reality rudely crashed back in "Sorry Sebastian…I was ah thinking about what you said…"

"Really, I had no idea that you where into bondage in that way? "His deep laugh reverberated through the phone.

She could feel her right eye twitch gods the man could be infuriating sometimes, the smile loosing hold as she sighed again this time much louder.

"Listen Sebastian, I'm really tired and am only running on she pushed at her sleeve revealing the small smiling hello kitty watch hidden there. Mentally calculating the hours she had been away from the mansion. "About an hours' worth of sleep, and that was only because I got to take a nap on the ride back over here."

"So please just repeat what you just said so that I can get this over with. God she had a pair of bunny slippers with her name on it…anything to get out of these damn geta sandals and these sorry excuses for toe socks. The particular mission she had just completed required her to dress to "blend in" a tea house that was located in the heart of Tokyo.

"I'm sorry Hannah" there was no more laughing tone but a hint of worry instead. "I forgot that you where coming off a mission….Your father he just knew that…you could handle this better then…..well better than most."

Dammit why did she feel guilty now?

"No I'm sorry Sebastian… I'm just really snappy right now and…."

Sebastian cut her off his tone all business. "Well it was brought to Masaki attention that the Neko street gang has been selling drugs in our territory. The men managed to apprehend one of the stragglers before he could get away."

"We found an id…but it's a proven fake…we need information and I know that you can be….more gentle…ah in your ways of gaining such knowledge…." His voice grew soft "He's only 16 Hannah…"

"OH…shit" was all she could choke out letting the silence stretch out between them. She realized why she was the one called. This was a job to her and she did it well but she would not play with the boy. Once she got the information requested she would end his life with as little pain that she could manage. She shivered as she absently rubbed at her own scars hidden away under silk. She had made it out alive but they had been ruthless almost to the point of her begging for it to end. If Sebastian hadn't found her….she didn't bother to finish the thought. The memory was still very fresh in her mind even though the bastards that had done it where long since dead. The Karasu clan made sure of that wiping out the entire faction. She had only been 14 at the time.

"Are you ok Hannah?"

"Yeah I'm fine Sebby" she added the playful nickname at the end just to prove how fine she was, proud that her voice wasn't shaking. Taking a deep breath helped as she continued "If that is all there is….."

"Yeah…and Hannah…everything will be ok"

She didn't bother answering him afraid that her voice might just break since everything was certainly not ok. This kind of shit haunted her at night. It didn't matter that her father was the syndicate boss of one the most powerful yakuza clans in all of japan. She had seen so much in her 22 years of life, held friends as they bled out in her arms, killed so many that she had long since lost count, and proved her loyalty in blood. The one thing that stood apart and made Hannah different from most of the men here was she still held on to her innocence like a safely guarded secret.

The annoying sound of an automated voice made her break from the dark thoughts realizing she had never bothered to hit end on her phone. She grumbled softy shaking off the daze that had formed in her mind, before turning it off completely. Hannah didn't need or want any more unwelcome phone calls tonight. Slipping it back in her pocket she made her way slowly to the stairs leading down to the basement level taking the steps two at a time. Even though the room was mostly sound proof her ears picked up the soft sound of what could be considered a whimper coming from the room. Hannah sighed taking a deep breath at the looming oak doors before pushing them open with a creak.

The boy by the name of Alan looked up threw the curtain of his blond hair, he heard the sound of the door cringing outwardly. Where they here to rough him up more? They hadn't been exactly gentle with him thus far if the nicely forming bruises and broken ribs that were making it hard to breathe was any kind of a sign. He couldn't begin to fathom how things got so bad so rapidly. He was told that it would be easy just make the drop off to prove his worth. The other guys with him, only older by a year or two joked that soon he would be a seasoned veteran like them. They had even given him a gun taught him the basics, it made him feel powerful giving him a fake sense of invincibility. He could do this or so he believed before the shit hit the fan. He had almost pissed himself when the large men had come out of nowhere guns pointing at their small group. There was no time to think as they just opened fire without warning; from there everything went into some weird form of slow motion. When he could find his feet again he ran for his life somehow missing the bullets that ricochet all around him. His new supposed comrades left him in there dust as he felt strong hands reaching, choking him as his world went black. There was no chance to even shoot his gun once as it left his hand crashing to the ground him soon following suit. After all they were just stupid kids playing bad asses and now he was paying the price.

Hannah looked at the boy from the corner of her eye noting the excessive bruising, what the fuck had they done to him before they had chained him up. Sebastian had left out this particular bit of information, she wondered if he hadn't known either. Shaking her head in disgust she would have to mention something to her father about that later. Above all else she hated unnecessary man handling and the wispy boy chained up didn't look like someone that could have put up that much of a fight to deserve that much of a beating.

Sighing Hannah made her way to the small table which suspiciously reminded her of one that you would see at the dentist before reaching for the white cotton gloves. She slipped them on, before choosing a small scalpel over some of the more disturbing tools laid out in front of her.

She turned to face the boy, her face schooled in an emotionless mask. "So what's your name?"

Alan was started out of his own thoughts as he heard the women before him speak. When he opened his lips to talk however all he could manage was a raspy squeak. It was no surprise, his throat felt like sand paper due to all the screaming his captors had managed to extricate from his mouth. He tried again with a little more luck.

"Alan…"

Hannah tilted her head slightly before a sigh escaped, a small twinge of what could be considered pity stretching her lips into a fine line. She caught his name even if it was barely above a whisper, before turning around in search of a bottle of water. She didn't want to give the boy hope but this was ridiculous that they had left him in this state for her to find. Placing the scalpel back on the metal table she searched the cooler underneath in hopes that they had at least thought to stock the damn thing with water.

Relieved that they had done that much right, she moved towards the boy his eyes large. He was looking between her the table and now the water she now was holding in her hand. "Alan are you thirsty?"

Seeing him not she slipped the cap off the water before laying a hand on his chin feeling him flinch even at her gentle touch. Sighing she brought the water bottle to his lips studying him as he greedily drank it down his adams apple bobbing as he swallowed. Hannah wondered what had honestly possessed her to ask for his name it only made things worse for her. She knew this, but she still had done it…this was not some faceless boy before her now. He had a name and a past, but sadly no future.

Hannah pulled the water away as he almost whined looking at it like it was some kind of life line. But she knew that if she gave him anymore right away that it would probably end up on the floor, making him sick.

"Hush, I will give you some more in a bit…I promise but first I have some questions for you."

She didn't go for the blade again instead walking to find one of the fold out chairs they kept around in case someone wanted to watch "the show" of whoever was being tortured for answers. God she thought there were some sick fucks that worked here. Personally her tastes didn't run that way this was her job not what she enjoyed doing.

Hannah could feel Alan's eyes on her back, the soft clink of chains as he shifted as she positioned the chair to face him. What she saw when she finally looked to his face was hope. Hope that the demons under the bed where not real, that all of this was just some messed up nightmare that he would soon wake from.

She broke the silence, dead panning the words she knew needed to be said. "No one is coming here to save you….If you want a quick death you will answer my questions and I won't torture you…for them. The alternative is of course… is much less pleasant."

* * *

It had only taken an hour…though it felt like a small drawn out eternity, he didn't break down till the end it surprised her really. The tears that fell, tracing lines down his pale cheeks. It had been poetic almost a beautiful death if there was such a thing. She made him close his eyes in the end, keeping her promise to make it as quick and painless as possible. When she pierced his heart he only whimpered only a small amount of blood pooling from his lips.

Hannah knew however it was not over until she called undertaker. She was dreading that phone call even as she dug out her cell. The man was bat shit crazy but she trusted him to do the job properly. He at least respected the dead unlike most of the boys on grave duty.

"Hannah hehehe! Oh look what you have for me….such a beautiful corpse!"

"Undertaker?...Hannah startled by his unsettling laugh nearly jumped her voice cracking slightly which only made Undertaker laugh harder. How had he known before she could reach for her phone that he was needed? But of course he had been doing this to her for as long as she could remember, even as a child always showing up right when she needed him most.

"Oh you are so funny darling. So very surprising." He studied her for a moment before brushing the hair from his eyes, reaching a bony hand out to touch Hannah's face. "You seem bothered by something...eh…"

Hannah studied him seeing his green eyes filled with worry, yeah he was creepy but she knew that he could be trusted but still.

"It's nothing…" changing the subject fast, she interjected before he could move any closer, she didn't want to seem weak or for him to see the tears that where threating to fall. "Hey undertaker what's your real name anyways…I mean it hasn't always been Undertaker has it?"

He began to giggle moving that hand away from her cheek to lay one finger on her nose poking it. "Hehehe that is for me to know and for you to find out..."he tilted his head to the side "Or else what fun would it be without the journey" he began to chortle before breaking out into his normal cackle holding on to his sides.

Hannah was not amused rolling her violet eyes which only made him laugh harder at her expense grabbing at his sides now with mirth.

"Eh….oh dear you always know how to make me laugh. 'Oh and Hannah…hehe you may need this." Undertaker pulled out a gun from goddess knows where.

In confusion Hannah looked him over trying to figure how in his current getup, tight black jeans that hugged his slim frame coupled with the very form fitting black button down and thigh high calf skin boots where he could have hid a gun. Undertakers outfit left very little to the imagination, unfortunately for her. As her eyes trailed lower from the gun in his hand, she noticed something that caused a deep blush to bloom on her cheeks. He was very happy to be standing there if the bulge in his pants was any indication.

Undertaker, noting the strange look on Hannah's face and the interesting tomato red color that her cheeks where turning deducted quite quickly what she had caught a glimpse of and it had nothing to do with the gun in his hand. His green eyes flashed in sheer male pride.

"Eh…."he paused for a moment before completely falling to his side, rolling around on the bloody floor his long silver hair tangling in his arms. His laughter bounced off the walls; with continued movement as his body hit the small metal table knocking it over. All manner of sharp objects began to fall as a very horrified Hannah could do nothing but watch as they landed around him with a clatter barely missing his giggling form.

"The look on your face..hehe…*hiccup*…was just so….*chuckle*….so priceless…." Managing to slow his laughing to a small snicker he sat up picking up the gun from where it had fallen amidst the knives to hold it out to her.

For the second time tonight Hannah could feel her eye twitching blush intensifying, migrating down to her chest. But looking down at undertaker unharmed and smirking up at her she wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry or even a mixture of both her emotions where ragged. She could feel a manic giggle rising up her throat. Hannah tried to suppress it but it came out anyways, a high pitch chirp of a sound until it mutated into a strange laugh. She let it out gods it felt good, all of the hurt, sadness and indescribable emotions came out until she was choking on it. Falling to her knees she continued until tears ran down her face. Not even noticing the strong arms that wrapped themselves around her pulling her close in a warm embrace.

Undertaker was no longer laughing as he petted Hannah's head, knocking the brown wig that she had been wearing for the mission to reveal the red underneath. . "It's ok little one there…there...eh…let it out dearie" Undertaker understood more than most that sometimes the fates were cruel, placing people in the darkest situations for their own personal laugh. Even when he had a smile on his face, secretly it was his own way of dealing with things out of his control. It was a carefully placed mask that helped him from caving in to a darker insanity.

Hannah when she finally realized who exactly was holding her did not break away. Instead warming into the comfort Undertaker was offering burying her face into his chest, effectively rubbing her snotty tear stained face into his black shirt. She could feel his heart thumping against her ear the soft movement of his breath and the way his chest rumbled as he gave a soft chuckle.

"Feeling better ducky?"

She did not bother moving her face from his chest as she answered instead taking a deep breath of the scent that was completely Undertaker. It was a mix of blood, earth, with a slight hint of embalming fluid strangely soothing.

"If you tell anyone about this I will kill you…." Though there was no threat in her voice.

He chuckled again "I wouldn't expect anyone else from the daughter of Masaki…"

Undertaker gently placed a hand under her chin tilting it so that their eyes met. A soft surprised hiss escaped his lips. At that moment Hannah looked fairy born, some of her red hair had escaped from there bindings to fall lose, framing her pale tear stained face. He could not help but drop his hand so that he could pull the last few clips from it allowing it to cascade around her letting it fall free down her back. Closing the distance between them he lowered his lips to meet hers in a chaste kiss.

Hannah's eyes widened when his lips met hers, they were surprisingly soft and warm. When he made to move away to break the kiss she was quicker wrapping her small gloved hands effectively tangling them in his hair. She pulled him in closer welcoming the contact opening her lips slightly. Undertaker taking this as a silent consent let his tongue slip slightly to catch her own. The kiss began to deepen as he groaned against her lips taking his own hands to cradle her head as he moved them to the floor. His body became a cage over hers his long legs straddling her smaller form. Only then did he break away from the kiss looking down to her beautiful flush face that now matched her hair, eyes half lidded and stained with passion.

Hannah felt so warm; her body left wanting with something she dared not put a name to. A soft sigh escaped her lips. "Please…?" She felt her heart racing as heat pooled at her core she had never felt so lost as if her body would fall apart at any moment shattering her into a million small pieces.

Undertaker studied her beauty the innocence that he knew was still intact hidden under the confining silk. He could feel his own body responding to the silent question in her voice. His voice was barely a contained growl as he answered her. "Please what darling."

"Don't stop…"

He caught her soft answer, breaking what little willpower he had before seizing her lips once more. Their hair mixed silver and blood red. He left space between them the strain of control making his arms shake as he tried not to buck against her slim form. Hannah however had other ideas as she instead arched her back to close off the space. Allowing there bodies to meet in wanton passion she needed more the heat clouding her mind was too much to endure.

Undertaker groaned against her lips sending shivers down her spine as in one quick movement had them sitting up one hand still trapping her head the other moving so that he could begin to slip the kimono up and allow her legs to wrap around his waist. Hannah did not question the movement reveling in the feeling of his hands tracing up her legs. Instead she helped by reaching a hand around to the obi that secured the cloth undoing it and allowing it to fall to the ground. With little resistance the rest of the garment followed soon after leaving Hannah almost bare, with only a small slip of cotton left.  
The cool air was welcome but the last piece of clothing needed to come off she thought with some distant part of her mind. Unwrapping herself from undertaker she stood on shaking legs grabbing the hem of the slip lifting up and over her head.

Undertaker watched this action spell bound moving to his knees to lay hands on either side of her hips pulling her close so that he could worship her with his lips. Hannah shuddered with passion as she felt his tongue snake out to lap at the dew that was forming. Moaning as he continued his ministrations reaching out to steady herself by griping onto his head and effectively pulling him closer. This was such delicious pain as he continued to slip his tongue in deeper finding the spot he was looking for and teasing it in earnest. Just as Hannah wondered if she would be ripped asunder however, he pulled away gazing up with desire filled eyes. Softly he spoke "My real name is Alexander" An admission that caused a brief flash of pain to replace the desire that she saw in his eyes a moment before. Not allowing Hannah any time to think on the matter however, as he dipped his head back to her mound giving it a solid slow lick that threw her screaming into the abyss.

"ALEX..ANAN..DER… "Hannah dug her nails in anything that could find purchase painting her passion into the skin of his neck before she collapsed boneless, in undertaker's arms.

Hearing the name that had given him such pain for so long called out like it was put a smile on undertaker's lips as he held Hannah in a protective embrace, kissing the top of her head.

Hannah for her part regaining some semblance of her surroundings wrapped her arms around undertaker's neck slightly annoyed at the scratchy material that was now against her naked skin. Screwing her face up in a playful pout she began to unbutton his shirt with still shaky hands. Frustrated however as she could not get her fingers to work properly. Not allowing defeat instead, she griped the fabric firmly in her hands and pulled. The cotton giving way easily with the force, as buttons began to pop off and the sound of ripping broke the silence. Taking her gloves off with her teeth Hannah began to explore the skin of his chest now exposed to her eyes. Noticing the scars that crisscrossed his flesh she dipped her head down and began tracing them with her tongue.

Slightly surprised by her boldness, Undertaker murmured something soft under his breath, as he watched Hannah for a moment before throwing his head back to just enjoy the sensations coursing though his body.

Pausing Hannah noticed that her mouth reached the bottom of his jeans where the scars disappeared to. If it was possible her blush darkened further as she noticed once again the bulge that had seemed to grow more pronounced, straining in his pants. Inexperience made her pause but she was determined to return the favor in kind. She wished to give Undertaker as much pleasure as he had given her just moments before. Reaching for the button of his pants she found it much easier to undo allowing his swollen member free from its confines. For a moment she was taken aback from its size. She had never really seen a man's parts up this close and personal.

Reaching out a hand she experimentally touched the tip of his manhood eliciting a groan from undertaker's lips. Finding more confidence that she was not sure that she had moments before, Hannah wrapped a hand around his member and began to stroke.

Undertaker moaned in a deep rumble, lifting his head up so that he could pull Hannah forward to crush his lips to hers in a deep kiss. She tasted herself in his mouth as there tongues twined together in a desperate dance. This made her sped up her movements against his shaft as she felt again the deep well of passion build in her body once more.

Undertaker's breath was becoming raged; Hannah noticing this smirked and pushed him back gently so that he was laid on his back. He only had time to give her a quick confused look before her lips now claimed his manhood giving it a quick lick before allowing the head to disappear completely in her mouth.

Never had he felt such sensations with a woman before as Hannah's mouth worked him, unsure where to put his hands he reached out and wrapped them in her hair, tugging at the strands as he tried not to buck. He was slowly losing control as he felt his climax nearing.

"Oh gods…neh…Hann….Hannah"

His lust filled voice only spurred her on as she allowed him deeper into her mouth before pulling away and licking around his tip, before claiming him once more. Wrapping a hand around him again she began to stroke him with a fevered pitch as some animistic part of her brain took over knowing exactly what to do.

"HANNAH"…..he screamed her name just before climax threw him over the edge dissolving all control as he now did buck into her mouth spilling his warm seed.

She continued to suck more gently now as she tasted him reveling in the texture that filled her mouth taking it down in a swallow and milking him completely dry. She moved away from him to sit back a satisfied look on her face as she licked away the last remnants of his passion. His seed tasted deliciously sweet to her. She gave a happy chuckle now looking down at undertaker as they were both a disheveled mess.

Undertaker joined in with his own deep laugh as he looked down at his now ruined shirt.

"My…My…I do believe….eh…my shirt is utterly ruined."

Undertaker gave a very comical fake pout in her direction which only made Hannah laugh even harder.

"Yes….I…did make quite…the….eh…mess didn't I?" she answered smirking back at him.

"But my dear it was well worth it..."

"Yes it was….indeed…." the smirk was replaced by a soft smile as her laugh faded. "I have never….done anything like this before….and I'm glad it was with you alexander…."

Taken aback by her words Undertaker was for once in his life at a loss for what to say. When he finally found his voice he had a new respect for Hannah. His voice held no mocking as he tried to choose his words carefully. "I'm truly honored Hannah….that you found me worthy enough to be your first"

She smiled before playfully jabbing him. "Now don't get a big head or anything over this."

He laughed pulling her into his arms enjoying the way she fit so perfectly.

* * *

(and no this is not a cross over fan fic it just so happens I love black butler and wanted to throw in some fun bits-) oh my muffins! Peace out lovely's


	2. The demons under the bed are real

Ok second chapter!- Yay!- updating might be slow since I have to take a stupid summer math course for college…grr Im in math hell (have seriously decided that hell is not fire or ice it is sitting in a room having to do math problems all day and night)…Since I forgot to put the little notice in last chapter I don't own Ouran high school I don't own black butler even though I'm using only hits of characters right now that has anything to do with the anime- but I do own my own my OC's as well as probably most of the plot since I'm debating on using some of the Ouran episodes…so I'm adding that just in case…And probably by the 3rd chapter I will be introducing the boys and girl of Ouran high school host club yay!- There just has to be some build up before then to explain background yada yada and all that jazz-

* * *

It had been an hour since she had left the weird comfort of Undertakers arms they had laid together in still silence bodies twined together in some weird parody of lovers. She face palmed at the thought of how many lovers he could have possibly had before her (was she actually getting jealous). What had even possessed her to do what she had done with HIM? She began to blush all over again, cursing softly as she wandered down the silent hallways of the base. She was glad no one was around to see her appearance since she hadn't even bothered wrapping the damn obi right making the kimono hang off her shoulders. Leaving her to hold the stupid thing closed with her free hand; gun of course in the other. She would be more then useless if someone attacked and would have to choose between decency (and not flashing said attacker) or fighting naked, having left the slip with her wig in the puddle of congealing blood on the floor. That was the other problem; somehow she had been so clouded with what she could only think of as a loss of sanity that they had laid in Alan's blood. Well more so she had….so now she was sticky and stained a nice red color, to match her hair. Understanding finally Undertakers playful jab when she had finally had gotten up off the floor. Alexander had told her how she had looked good in the color red and how she should wear it more often. At first it had truly puzzled her since the kimono she had been wearing was a pale pink. Damn him, damn him for being so…so what? So sexy, so warm….so sweet when she was crying…Damn her and damn her stupid tired brain that made her think such things. She needed sleep and lots of it well maybe a shower first. She was at least lucky enough to not have run into anyone as she made her way back to her room figuring at this hour most sane people where asleep. She really wasn't in the mood either. She cringed at the thought of having to explain anything about her disheveled appearance, missing shoes and the blood that wasn't even her own coating her skin. Yeah screw that, she would probably end up shooting anyone that dared even ask if giving them the death glare was not enough. Yup she thought shoot first ask questions later.

When she got to her door her senses where on high alert, something was not quite right was that a shadowed form lying on her bed. Or was that her tied mind playing tricks on her again dropping her hand away from her kimono (yup screw decency) she centered herself years of instinct that had kept her alive singled down to one practiced movement. She raised the gun the soft click of the safety being released and then that voice one she knew all too well.

"Huh.." Sebastian's was surprised at the soft click one that he understood it was the sound of his life soon to be ending if he didn't roll away off the bed now.

Hannah had only a second to throw the gun wide as it fired a second to realize she had almost shoot her friend in the head. Great downy feathers flew everywhere from her now utterly ruined pillow (her favorite one too). She would have laughed at the site before her if her nerves where not so damned ruined from the nights events. Sebastian having the presence of mind to roll off her bed at the sound was sprawled on her floor completely knotted in her covers with vanilla folders strewn across the room with a look of utter astonishment painted across his features. The feathers from the now destroyed pillow floated lazily down to land on him, the bed, and floor causing a fucking snow storm in the middle of July and in her room no less oh how she wanted to scream. Barely controlled anger rolled off her as she took in everything eyes measured with death, narrowed on the man before her. If looks could kill he would have died by now.

For Sebastian's part he met her glare with that damn infuriating sexy closed eyed look before speaking scarcely contained laughter hiding behind his carefully chosen words.

"First muffin why don't you put down that gun that still is pointed to things I would rather not have shot off. And second I really must say that it's hard to be threatening with no clothes on…though it is a good look for you."

Oh that was it Hannah thought the fine line of anger had snapped she was furious. She was going to strangle that look off his face. Hannah had the presence of mind to put the safety back on her gun before throwing it on the bed and taking a flying leap to wrap her hands around Sebastian's throat.

But he was quicker and not fueled with blind anger like Hannah was so instead of her hands connecting with flesh it was her wrists that where thoroughly captured by a pair of very strong warm hands. Before her mind could register what exactly what had happened she was getting flipped on her back none to softly her head connecting with the hard wooden floor with a crack. Pain began to make itself known in a dull throb; she knew that she was going to have a very bad headache from this. Sebastian looked down at her prone form. He was hardly winded from the quick movement however Hannah's breath was coming out in heavy pants.

Between clenched teeth she hissed out "GET OFF ME NOW…..SABASTIAN."

Sebastian closed the distance being the second person tonight that had invaded her personal space before his face was close enough to kiss or head butt for that matter something Hannah was seriously considering before he answered.

"Not until you say please" His voice holding contained laughter smelling of vodka and mint.

When she caught the scent of his breath it only incited Hannah more, since she was sure that he had found her hidden stash. To be more exact the special vodka that had been imported from France a special treat that she only took out when she returned from particularly grueling missions. Oh she was going to kill him as soon as she had the chance grumbling the thought under her breath.

"What was that Hannah I can't hear you?"

"I'm going to kill you Sebastian"

Of course hearing this come out of her mouth he threw his head back and began to howl with laughter before getting up off of her with a flourish offering his hand to help her up.

"My love, aren't we in a bad mood….and such a shame if you kill me now after I went to all this trouble too."

"What do you mean? What trouble" curiosity got the better of Hannah as she studied the hand offered before sighing in defeat taking the offered help up.

Lifting her up with ease he scooped her up bridal style not caring if he stained the white of his shirt with blood before carrying her to the bathroom where Hannah noticed with a delicious thrill that there was steam rolling off the large claw foot tub the hint of lavender (her favorite fragrance) wafting to her nose.

"Well since I figured you were going to be tired when you came back, that I would take some liberty's and draw you a warm bath." He continued voice airy and mocking "but of course if you would rather me drain it…"

"No…don't do that…." Answering quickly before he could actually follow through with the threat.

He continued his voice now turning playful. "I even made sure to pour you a glass of your favorite mint vodka; which by the way I ordered you a fresh bottle since I noticed you were getting pretty low. I was afraid that it would not come in time but it arrived yesterday while you were still out on your mission at the tea house. He pointed with his head to the crystal goblet that lay a few feet away next to her favorite pair of slippers.

Nuzzling his head against hers his voice turned soft. "I was getting worried you know, when you were gone for so long…I sent undertaker down to check on you. Honestly I thought something had happened."

She practically snorted at his admittance so that is why undertaker had shown up like that, and that also explained the gun that he had handed her. It was a carefully veiled attempt at humor from him, since he knew how she reacted to intruders. Oh she would have to return the favor to him at some point. Lord that man and sick sense of what was funny.

"I'm glad your fine though, but I'm curious how exactly did you get so much blood on you and why was your eh…kimono in such a disarray?"

"Well you know Sebastian what they say about the cat….curiosity killed it."

He finished the cliché for her "but satisfaction brought him back…."

She raised an eyebrow there was no skirting around this she thought to herself before carefully choosing her answer. He was her best friend but something's just seemed just too personal to talk about, as the blush she had managed to tame began to rise once more.

"Um…well you see…uh…well…" she hated the way her voice sounded as she began to stutter.

Sebastian began to laugh "Well perhaps I don't want to know then right.." as he looked down at her his own blush beginning to rival Hannah's .

"Hey it's nothing like I'm sure your thinking you pervert…I just had a bit of a wardrobe malfunction."

"Oh right wardrobe malfunction…."he smirked

She could practically see the air quotes that he would have followed that statement if he hadn't been holding her so close to his chest.

"Oh just shut up!"

Any retort on his part was silenced as he kept smirking placing her gently in the tub of warm bubbles before reaching for a cloth and rose scented body wash.

Hannah could not help but let out a sleepy yawn when letting her body slink down into the very warm water of the tub. It felt so good to be back in her room and safe. When she was out during the mission she had no such luxury having to instead put up with the crowded public bath house in Tokyo. It felt so nice to just lay back, as she tried to keep her eyes open allowing Sebastian to work very skilled and nimble fingers into what was left of the kinks in her back. The smell of rose and lavender mixing pleasantly as her eyes began to droop.

Sebastian had been washing her back when he had noticed Hannah begin to nod off. He could not help but smile at the serene expression on her features; she was so adorable so…soft so very innocent looking. He began to smirk, but lord when she was awake that was a different story she was such a hell cat all teeth and claws, but that's what he loved about her the fiery red head that against all odds had wormed her way into his heart. He dropped the wash cloth in the water before gently lifting her with ease reaching for a soft towel to dry her off. Musing for a moment on how small and delicate she looked in his arms, but he knew that wasn't true and anyone that dared cross her ended up on the losing end of her gun. Moving towards the bed careful not to jostle her to much he laid her down, he wondered how mad she would be if he just left her sleep in the nude. Probably pretty pissed, but on the other hand how the hell was he supposed to get her dressed without waking her up. He didn't have much time to think on the matter before he heard soft moaning coming from the bed. Dropping the wet towel he had been holding he turned to watch Hannah clawing at imaginary demons that only she could see.

* * *

"Hey bitch I see you are awake…."

Hannah blearily tried to open up her eyes, something nagging in the back of her mind, the smell of almonds still lingering. Her body hurt….but why then she remembered the bar. She had been on a mission; no correction she was still on a mission wasn't she, but why was her mind so fuzzy? She tried to shake her head but found it hard to move, her body was so numb. When she did finally manage to tilt her head slowly a wave of nausea swept over her as she heaved onto the stone floor at her feet. Her world was beginning to spin as she heard a male's voice curse in the background.

"Shit I told you idiot that you used to much Dihydroetorphine…"

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know…" the other deeper voice answered back with a sneer.

God so she was drugged that would explain it…but where the hell was she? She needed to clear her mind taking a deep breath only to find that it only choked her more. Her rips hurt where they broken?

"Where am I?" her voice came out in a croak. She wasn't expecting any kind of answer but when she got one her body turned cold.

"Well you are here with us Hannah; we know who you are the precious daughter of the leader of the Karasu clan. And we figured that as such we would make your father pay for what he has done to us. But not before we get some answers from you of course.

She did not need to see with her still clouded vision to hear the very close click of the switch blade or feel the instant pain that shot though her body as it met the tender flesh of her stomach. She bit down a scream as it was plunged deeper in skin not to kill but meant to maim. She could taste copper in her mouth from where she had latched her teeth down on her tongue. This helped her clear her mind as she fell back on training forcing her mind to relax.

"Heh…oh are you a stubborn girl well…this should prove to be an interesting night indeed. Since I'm sure you understand there are ways to make you talk." The man with the gravely deep voice came up close so that his lips where ghosting her ear with his breath that reeked of whisky and cheap cigars. "Since we ain't afraid to rape no little girl's right boys?"

There was a chorus of hell yeah's in response. This made Hannah shiver slightly before spitting blood in the man's face that still hovered dangerously close to her own. Her eyes held fierce determination if she was going to die here she would not give them any satisfaction in the deed.

"You will pay for that bitch"

The man reeled back with one meaty fist connecting with her cheek as she heard the sickening crunch of bone as he made contact with her nose. Unwanted tears stung at her eyes as she screamed back at him a dare in her voice.

"Is that all you got, scared of a 14 year old girl….is that why you changed me up?" She moved her hands to prove the point, baiting them to continue.

"You stupid cunt…do you know who we are…you think you are so brave but before long you're gonna be begging for death…."

Her world began to shift as she felt someone grasp her hair; neck craning at would felt like an impossibly wrong angle.

* * *

"NO!" she screamed barely noticing the strong hands that held her as she tried to claw at the air, she was gasping she couldn't breathe they were choking her she had to fight back she wasn't going to die here. Her thoughts where disjointed the pain so real so real as she let out a feral was reliving the nightmare the scars she carried, each one burning with the invisible fire.

Lord…she was strong, as Hannah tried again and failed to buck off Sebastian who at the moment was straddled over her naked form. He knew when she woke up from this she was going to be pissed but he didn't care, barely missing her hand as she swung it wildly in his direction. He made a grab at her wrists catching them in his hands feeling the small bones there the wild pulse.

"Hannah…its ok your safe…you're…" his sentence was cut off short as her knee made a direct hit to his groin. Breathing though gritted teeth as he worked through the pain that now was shooting up his legs re-capturing her arms that he had let go forging though his own agony to press his body along hers. He felt her struggle reliving the hell, the one that he had found her in so broken and alone. He hadn't been much older than her at the time but he had insisted no begged to come along to find her. She was the one that he loved more deeply than his own life she was his family and his world.

There was a cold sheen breaking on Hannah's face as she screamed bucking again, fighting off the demons that only she could see. He tried to sooth her again touching her forehead the moisture there wiping it away with a shaking hand. If anything he wished he could take away her pain, it haunted him as well but in a different way. He had been too late to save her from the scars that traced her body a permanent reminder of what had happened. Something that he would not let happen again, but he knew that is was not fare to make a promise like that, in this line of work there was no guarantees.

He heard her moan and looking down, watched as her eyes began to flutter open but still did not see him.

"Hannah?"

"Hannah please wake up…"there was pleading in his voice now willing her to see that she was safe, that those men from her nightmares where no longer there. They were dead; he had made sure of that, he reveled in causing those that had hurt her pain.

"Hmph…get off of me you idiot." Hannah's voice lacked the playful tone as she spoke her eyes still haunted. As she looked up at Sebastian's face his white hair tickling at her skin, rose colored eyes wary.

"What if I don't want to? What if I asked you to run away with me…we could be happy you know. Far away from here just you and me, we could change our names…be free of all this."

Hannah sighed, a real smile creeping over her lips. She remembered the first time he had asked her that when they were still children so young and innocent without blood stained hands.

"You really are an idiot then…anyways I not a boy"

He smirked rolling off of her and pulling her close to his chest. She didn't protest as she nuzzled into his warmth. "You know you would be the only girl I could ever love…"

She did know that deep down he would do this for her, give up any chance of his own happiness but she would never let him. She loved him too much for that. So for now she was just content to let him hold her so that could chase away the demons at least for tonight.

* * *

Ok next chapter is going to be interesting…and this story is only going to get darker and more formed as I find a good flow I think…I want the characters to gain more dimension…. So please review let me know how to improve! Till next time!-


End file.
